


something about the sunshine

by s0ftboiled



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, KenHina Week, Nonbinary Kozume Kenma, One Shot, mentions of yaku & lev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0ftboiled/pseuds/s0ftboiled
Summary: Kenma's latest video game has left the setter in a rut, but Hinata, the ball of energy that he is, knows just what to do to make them feel better.kenhina week day 1: tickle/dour
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67
Collections: Kenhina week 2020





	something about the sunshine

Kenma stared at the screen with a sour look. This wasn’t supposed to be a _hard_ level, just a complicated one and nothing more. They were smart, the freaking brain of Nekoma who helped rebuild the powerhouse school, they should be able to solve a puzzle from a video game meant for kids. Their lower lip began to slip down into a pout, eyebrows furrowed together as they squinted at the screen. 

“...enma… Kenma… Kenma!” a certain ginger-haired middle blocker called that Kenma certainly didn’t forget they were in the room with. 

“Oh, huh?” 

“You’re making a weird face. Are you okay? What game are you playing?” he asked. 

Without another word, Kenma scooted around on the bed so that they were somewhat in front of Hinata rather than right next to him. Resting their right arm on their right leg, they offered their screen so that both of them could watch. Hinata’s eyes followed Kenma’s character as it darted around the screen, amber-brown eyes sparkling with every move. His head just peaked over Kenma’s shoulder, watching as intensely as he does with volleyball.

Hinata Shouyou was a source of continued interest for Kenma. He made volleyball, an activity that required constant amounts of energy, and needed effort put into it outside of practice and games, something fun and to look forward to. They had only just met at the beginning of last school year, in that first practice match their schools had held in a long time, but had quickly become friends despite how far away their schools were. They were in constant communication; texting, calling, and even so far as visiting the other from time to time outside of their respective games. One thing led to another as time passed, and well… needless to say they were as close as ever, and as happy as ever. 

Hinata’s head came to rest on Kenma’s shoulders, and his arms looped around their stomach. The action did not go unnoticed by the part-blond, and a not-so-quick peek into their peripheral vision showed that Hinata, as adorable as Kenma knew he was, was almost as red as his hair. 

That peek, however, cost them greatly. 

The tell-tale wail of “You failed!” from the 3DS in their hands was a sound that was starting to get on Kenma’s last nerve. They shut their game device with a groan, twisted out of Hinata’s arms, and fell straight onto their back. They squintingly stared up into the ceiling of their boyfriend’s bedroom, filled with the early afternoon sun. 

Speaking of the sun, Hinata knelt beside them and his mouth twisted with worry. “Kenma, you didn’t answer my question. Are you okay?” 

Covering their eyes with both hands in shame, a half-hearted shrug was all he got. They thought they had been holding up fairly decently, but this game obviously proved otherwise. 

“You’ve been on that level for the past few days, maybe you should take a break. It’s really been making you feel bad. Let’s go out and get some fresh air, maybe you can even give me a few tosses?” he tacked on at the end. 

“Hm, maybe. Give me one more try, I should be able to clear it,” Kenma answered, reaching for the 3DS. Sure, Shouyou was right, that damned game was all they had been doing in their off time when they had it. Between silently worrying about exams and colleges, and what it would mean for them and Shouyou, there was definitely a lot going on. The game, they thought, had been keeping them well-distracted from thinking about that at all, captivating in its plot and graphics despite all the annoying levels they had to face. But they were so close to the next checkpoint, to unlocking that new helmet… 

“Kenmaaaaaaaa, even if you try and hide them, I can see the dark circles under your eyes.” Hinata swiped the device into his hands and placed it on the far side of the desk beside them. “They’ve even twitched a couple of times, and that’s rare for you to do to a game. Besides, you haven’t moved in a few hours, and you barely ate any lunch when we got back here from the station.”

Has it been hours already? God, he hated when Shouyou was right about things like this, the kitchen was just so far though—

“Kenma, look at me,” he said, his tone dipping significantly. Kenma knew this could mean one of several things of course, they had grown accustomed to Shouyou’s antics the more they spent time together. However, Hinata Shouyou was still an enigma that he had yet to fully understand, and they’d be surprised if anyone ever would, let alone them. 

“Yeah Shouyou?” they answered, slowly sitting up onto the mattress. But their boyfriend just stared back at him, before his face split into his signature, sunshine grin. “Huh? What is it?”

Before they knew what was happening, Hinata’s quick reflexes became a weapon as he took Kenma into his arms and began tickling the absolute hell out of them. Their mood turned right around within moments, first quiet giggles being held in as much as they could, eventually releasing into full-blown laughter as their boyfriend continued to poke and prod at whatever spot he knew. Eventually, Kenma fell back onto the mattress, failing to block Shouyou’s arms as they continued to make them laugh the hardest they had since Yaku caught Lev after chasing him around Nekoma’s campus and forced him to do receives for the entirety of practice despite having graduated months prior (it was too hilarious, he couldn’t resist, but the looks and little comments his teammates gave him afterward were a bit too uncomfortable to bear). 

“Okay, okay t-that’s enough, Shouyou please—” they managed to wheeze out. The hands retracted back to their owner at last, and Kenma managed to catch their breath, the heaving of their chest now slowing to normal breaths. They hadn’t realized they were holding in so much tension in their body until now, feeling like pudding that was shaken out of its mold. They glanced over to Hinata, who wasn’t exactly smiling the bright happy one he was just a few minutes ago. No, this was a smile reserved only for those he was especially close to. His mom, Natsu, and just now, Kenma. It was much more gentle, much softer than the typical, but he still radiated the same, loveable energy as he always does. It spoke the words neither of them had been able to say aloud just yet. Hinata met their eyes, and they stayed in that comfortable silence until Kenma sat up so that they were right beside Hinata once more. He gave a quick kiss to Kenma’s forehead, which eventually turned into Hinata peppering their entire face with kisses. They felt the tips of their ears go red in response, something they still hadn’t been quite used to. 

“You feel better now?” Hinata asked. 

Kenma answered with a slight nod, then a gaze out the window. “Mhm. I can go toss for you now if you want, before the sun gets in our eyes.” 

“Uwahhh, really? Thanks, Kenma, you’re the best! I lo—I mean, I really appreciate you doing this for me!” he responded, not-so-smoothly rushing the last sentence, something that again, did not go unnoticed by the blond as they got up and slowly walked to the edge of the room. 

“It’s no problem if it's for you, Shouyou. And besides, you know what?” they said, turning back around slowly as they tied their hair back. 

“Why, what is it?” Golden brown eyes so innocently peered back into Kenma's and they returned it with a smile of their own. 

“I love you too.” 

His response was met with a pillow to his face, and an _extremely_ embarrassed Hinata. “KENMAAAA! You can’t just say things like that!” The boy then chased Kenma out to his yard, where they stayed until the sun set behind the hills of the countryside, filling the sky with hues of orange and golden yellow. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading (even if it is late) !! i haven't written in so long so i'm a little rusty, but feel free to kudos, comment, etc, and follow me on twitter @ s0ftboiledt


End file.
